Just Tonight
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: "He wanted her. It was ridiculous, irrational and wrong but he couldn't help it."


He wanted her. It was ridiculous, irrational and wrong but he couldn't help it. She was human, a mortal, so why did he feel this way? This couldn't be happening. Damn.

He sat on an old, half fallen wall when she passed by. He was watching her carefully until she stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. She had known instantly where he was. They stared at each other for several seconds and he almost smirked at her. The young man who had been walking beside her didn't notice her stop until he reached their car a couple of feet away.

"Magnus? Hey, Magnus! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… You go ahead, Will, I'll follow in a while." She said, not even looked at Will.

He frowned and turned his head to see where she was staring at. When he finished studying the man sitting there, he turned to Magnus and eventually shrugged, getting in the car. It's not like the guy had paid any attention to him or that she was anymore. She would be fine; she always was … Right?

"Loki… What are you doing here? They're looking everywhere for you."

He jumped off of the wall and crossed the street, walking over to her. He was intimidating and she couldn't help but back away until she hit the wall behind her and he came to a stop in front of her. He chuckled softly.

"The boy your new protégé?"

"Yeah." She nodded and he raised his eyebrows.

"Doesn't look very tough."

"Not everyone can be you." She smiled, a hint of regret noticeable.

She stared up at him and relaxed against the wall. Helen lifted her hand to gently place it on his cheek. She felt him tense lightly and he placed his hands next to her body on the wall, trapping her.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She whispered.

"I didn't think I'd come back."

"Why are you here? It's too dangerous."

He chuckled again and shook his head. She hadn't changed a bit.

"You're still the same… You care too much, Helen. I thought you had learned that lesson with me."

"Guess I'll never change, huh?" She smiled, "I missed you…"

He was taken aback a little, surprise showing in his eyes for a brief moment. He smiled sadly and it was answer enough for her. He put a hand on her waist but stopped at the look on her face. She clearly had another question burning in her mind.

"Why did you come to see me?"

"Because tomorrow is going to be too late." _Because I needed to see you again._

He brushed a loose stray of hair behind her ear and her eyes widened at the gentle gesture. He bent down to kiss her but she stopped him hesitantly just before he could.

"We can't…"

"Just tonight…"

She stared at him for a while and bit her lip.

"Just tonight…" She whispered back and he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>"Where's the Doc.?" Henry asked as Will entered the Sanctuary alone.<p>

He shrugged shortly.

"She stayed behind. There was some guy watching her; she said she'd come later."

Henry frowned and they walked to the media room where they met Kate and the BigGuy. The news were running in the background as they asked the same question Henry had asked just before. They had been supposed to have a little movie night that day; all together – including Magnus. Will watched the TV for a second and nearly choked on air.

"Hey, that's the guy who was watching her!"

They all turned around and followed the report. Apparently he was being looked for all over the world by the police, army, the feds and whatever else. World's Number 1 Enemy, they called him.

"She's with him now?"

"Damn! We need to find her!" Will exclaimed, lightly panicked.

"Does she know who he is?" Kate asked shortly.

They looked at each other for a second; Will thinking back to earlier that night.

"She pretty much froze when she saw him; surprised but not scared or anything. I think she knew the guy but I'm not sure she realizes how dangerous he is…"

"That's not like her… Although…"

"You think she's in danger?"

Will looked at the TV again and tried to remember what he had thought of the guy on the wall.

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p>"That your hideout?" Helen asked as she looked around the old, almost empty cabin.<p>

He had what he needed and no one would find him here. She guessed that what was left was still there from the pre-owners.

"For now."

"You mean for today."

He smiled at her. She had always known what was going on. And she was right. He had only needed it for that day since he wouldn't come back or get rest from the next one on. She turned around then, only to find him standing right behind her.

"I've always liked the blonde."

She felt herself blushing but unsure as of why. She smiled up at him and softly shook her head.

"Blonde, red, brown… It's all just a colour."

He simply nodded before he kissed her again. They stumbled over to the bed and she fell backwards on it; him following directly.

And they spend the night together, knowing it would most likely be their last one.

* * *

><p>He was gone before she even woke up. She hadn't expected him to be there when she got up but she had hoped for it anyway. She couldn't quite shake off the feeling of sadness and hurt washing over her; maybe even a bit of regret. Somehow she couldn't help but think that this was the absolute last time she'd ever see him. Shaking her head she got up, grabbed her things and got dressed but she refused to leave right away. In fact, she stayed for a couple of hours, until mid-afternoon before she left for the city. She ran several errands, taking her time as she thought and then headed back to the Sanctuary.<p>

It was already late and she was exhausted. She knew that she had to face the team and some pretty nosy questions but there was no avoiding it.

* * *

><p>Once she arrived, she found Nikola waiting for her. She hadn't quite expected to see him there, though and she had no idea when he had even been coming back. He had arrived shortly after he had heard about her encounter with Loki the previous day. They remained silent for a while but then Will ran to them and told them to follow him.<p>

They left the foyer for the main lab where Henry had the news playing.

Helen stopped almost instantly when she saw what was happening and when a rocket hit Loki, she cried out his name. If he was still alive then they'd definitely capture him and keep him imprisoned. He was already surrounded. There was no escaping.

The team looked at her in utter confusion. She was crying but why? He was the bad guy – this was good … Right?

"Just who exactly _is_ this guy?" Will eventually asked.

Nikola turned around to face him when Helen didn't tear her gaze away from the screens. He turned back to her a couple of seconds later and placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her attention back to him as she looked at him.

"You need to tell them."

She wiped her tears away and nodded, facing her friends.

Then she started to explain.

* * *

><p><em>There is going to be a SequelPrequel following with the explanation - if you want one. Hit the button below to lemme know!_


End file.
